Curiosidades
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Del equipo de tenis, Kaidoh es el más despistado en algunos asuntos. ¿Acaso Sadaharu podrá ayudarlo? “Tachibana, ¿qué tiene que ver un libro que tiene como portada dos hombres abrazándose en todo esto?” Mención de RyoxSaku, Strongest Pair, Golden Pair,etc


Vaya, últimamente he estado escribiendo varios one-shot de comedia. Me alegra que le guste a las personas, eso significa que mi sentido del humor no es tan malo, jeje. ¡Ah! Para las personas que me pidieron un fic sobre la vida de casados de Ryoma y Sakuno, van a tener que esperar un tiempo, primero tengo que terminar "Para ser tu Príncipe"… -mira a Ryoma- Ryoma: oO… -Kuro-chan ríe de manera misteriosa-

Sumario: Del equipo de tenis, Kaidoh es el más despistado en algunos asuntos. ¿Acaso Sadaharu podrá ayudarlo? "Tachibana¿qué tiene que ver un libro que tiene como portada dos hombres abrazándose en todo esto?" Mención de RyoxSaku, Strongest Pair, Golden Pair y demás parejas.

Disclaimer: PoT y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Yo sólo los pedí prestados para publicar mi amor y admiración hacia ellos. Estoy muy cerca de estar en banca rota, así que no van a ganar nada si me demandan.

**Curiosidad:**

Kaoru Kaidoh paseaba su mirada por la cafetería de la escuela. Hoy había olvidado su almuerzo en casa así que tuvo que comprarlo en aquel local que se encontraba dentro de la escuela. No era para nada molesto, pero tampoco era como el almuerzo que preparaba su madre. Sin embargo, no era esa diferencia lo que le impedía seguir comiendo con tranquilidad. Por alguna extraña razón todas las personas de su alrededor se estaban comportando de forma extraña.

En mesas continuas había varias parejas de jóvenes que se dirigían miradas raras, se reían como tontos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Incluso algunos llegaban al punto de alimentar a su pareja… ¿Acaso se habían lastimado las manos o qué?

Un sonido a su izquierda lo hizo desviar la mirada para darse cuenta que Sadaharu Inui se había sentado a su lado. El chico de lentes se encontraba escribiendo en un cuadernos azul y murmurando palabras que sonaban: "Interesante, muy interesantes… que buenos datos."

Siendo como es, a Kaoru se le dificultaba iniciar una conversación casual con cualquier persona. Además, que la persona que tenía al lado era Sadaharu hacia el asunto mucho peor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la serpiente de Seigaku rompió el hielo de la mejor manera que le era posible: yendo directo al grano. "¿Qué estás descifrando, Sadaharu?"

El chico de lentes levantó su mirada de sus apuntes y le sonrió a medias. "Ah, no es nada. No tenía mucho que hacer con los datos de ustedes, así que decidí distraerme."

"¿Te distraes estudiando el comportamiento de los demás?"

"Tomo lo que consigo." Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su cuaderno. "Aún así, es bastante gracioso ver que el comportamiento de todos es tan similar." Dijo, y luego agregó, más para sí que para Kaoru. "¿Tendrá que ver que muy pronto será San Valentín?"

Kaidoh decidió permanecer en silencio ya que nunca había entendido a Inui. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie entendía a Inui.

El susodicho se encontraba mirando a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la suya. Estaba ocupada por una pareja de jóvenes que, por lo que mostraban sus rostros, estaban haciendo mucho más con sus manos por debajo de la mesa…

"Hum, parece que muchos estarán compartiendo tiempo de "calidad" a solas." Comentó con cierta picardía el experto en datos, mientras hacia la señal de las comillas y le agregaba cierta entonación a la palabra 'calidad'. Su compañero lo observó extrañado.

"¿Harán qué?"

Sadaharu frunció el entrecejo¿acaso era posible que Kaidoh NO haya entendido una indirecta tan directa con respecto al comportamiento hormonal de los jóvenes? "Que muchos estarán compartiendo tiempo de "calidad" a solas. Como Tezuka y Fuji, u Oishi y Eiji" Repitió, pensando que quizás no lo había escuchado bien.

El muchacho seguía observándolo con la misma cara de confundido. En pocas palabras, Kaidoh NO comprendía. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de chico de lentes. "Lo tendrás como tarea."

La serpiente de Seigaku lucía algo insultado. "Fushuu¿de qué me va a servir esa 'tarea'?"

"Te servirá para comprender a las personas." Le dijo Inui antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo. Poco tiempo después, el timbre para regresar a clases sonó. Kaoru miró con decepción su almuerzo, no tuvo tiempo de comer…

* * *

Ya era la hora del segundo descanso y Kaidoh aprovechó el tiempo para pasear por la escuela. Se había esforzado para olvidar lo que le había dicho Sadaharu, pero todos seguían comportándose de la misma estupida manera. Pero en esta ocasión era peor, ahora andaban tomados de la mano… o de la cintura. 

El muchacho dejó escapar un silbido serpentesco, como era su costumbre. Estaba llegando a su sitio especial. Kaoru se detuvo por unos momentos, algo confundido porque había catalogado aquel tranquilo lugar como especial. 'Debo de estar volviéndome loco.' Pensó para sí.

Pero antes de doblar la esquina se encontró con la escena más… extraña del día…

Ryoma Echizen estaba acostado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, aún estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y a su lado se encontraba una caja de almuerzo y una lata de Ponta de Uva. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, esta imagen habría sido una normal, después de todo, todos sabían que a Echizen le gustaba estar de flojo. Pero lo raro era lo que estaba con esa escena.

El pequeño Príncipe tenía su cabeza acomodada en el regazo de una muy sonrojada y muy sonriente Sakuno Ryuzaki. La chica observaba como el muchacho dormía (si es que estaba dormido) apaciblemente. Sus manos paseaban por aquella cabellera negra con mucho cuidado y cariño.

En efecto, Kaidoh tenía como DEBER descubrir que estaba sucediendo en la escuela. Dando media vuelta, el muchacho dejó a ambos jóvenes justo en el momento en que la chica había bajado su cabeza para besar la frente de Ryoma.

Si hubiera sabido hacia donde iba, habría maldecido el doble cuando se tropezó de frente con otra persona. El muchacho cayó sentado al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos para ver con quién se había golpeado, resultó ser la persona que menos quería ver ese día.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?" Le vociferó a Momoshiro que en esos momentos ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

"¿A mí¡Tú fuiste el que se tropezó conmigo, serpiente tarada¡Mira por donde vas!" Le respondió el muchacho de ojos morados.

Kaidoh se puso de pie y de pronto, le llegó una idea. Momoshiro podía ser un estupido para cualquier otra cosa, pero sí tenía conocimientos acerca de las personas. Un débil "Lo siento" fue lo siguiente que le dijo Kaoru.

La rabia de Momoshiro desapareció al instante para ser sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Bien, ya lo había dicho una vez, no estaba dispuesto a decirlo dos veces. Antes de que el otro hiciera un escándalo al respecto, le preguntó.

"Momoshiro¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El chico de ojos morados asintió.

"¿Qué es pasar tiempo de "calidad" a solas?" Cuestionó el muchacho, haciendo la señal de las comillas de la misma manera en que Inui las había hecho.

"¡Hey¡No me vengas a chismear esas cosas raras que haces cuando estas solo en el baño¡A mí no me interesa!"

"No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Inui sólo dijo que Tezuka y Fuji, y Oishi y Eiji lo hacían todo el tiempo."

Las mejillas de Momoshiro se encendieron al instante. "Ah, ese tipo de "tiempo compartido"…"

"¿Acaso sabes lo que es?" Por unos breves momentos Kaoru pensaba que había encontrado la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Pero el destino le hizo una mala jugada. De pronto, Momo comenzó a sudar frío y a tartamudear cosas que la serpiente no podía comprender. Como un intentó desesperado, Momoshiro murmuró que tenía que irse porque tenía que encontrarse con una tal Ann dentro de un rato. El chico se alejó lo más pronto posible, dejando a un Kaidoh bastante enojado.

Caminando por un rato más, Kaoru se encontró con Kawamura en las canchas de tenis. El muchacho se encontraba organizando las redes con los de primer año. Cuando vio que su compañero se acercaba, el simpático chico del servicio quemante le hizo señas para que se aproximara.

"¿Qué tal, Kaoru? No pensé que te iba a encontrar por estos lugares."

El susodicho le respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se unía a la recolección de pelotas con los demás jóvenes.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Kawamura.

"Nada grave. Es sólo que tengo una duda y hasta ahora no he podido encontrar una respuesta."

Extrañado por la súbita honestidad de Kaoru, el muchacho adoptó una postura seria. "Bueno, si en algo te puedo ayudar, no dudes en venir conmigo."

"Fushuu…" Mamushi lo pensó por un buen rato antes de atreverse a preguntar. Después de todo, la reacción de Momoshiro sólo le había dicho que no podía tratarse de nada agradable. "¿Qué es pasar tiempo de "calidad" a solas?"

"¿Tiempo de calidad a solas¿Así de cuando te vas a meditar y todo eso?" Preguntó igual de confundido el otro muchacho, al momento que recogía una raqueta.

"Tiene que ver con Tezuka y Fuji…"

Lo que quería decir, no lo pudo terminar. Kawamura se había rodeado de un aura bastante rara y, aunque sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas, su mirada era la de un psicópata.

"¡AUN ESTAS MUY PEQUEÑO PARA SABER DE ESAS COSAS, VIBORITA¡HAZTE UN FAVOR Y VIVE TU NIÑEZ!"

El chico del servicio quemante comenzó a ondear su raqueta y Mamushi decidió que era el mejor momento para huir antes de lucir un golpe en su cabeza… o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo…

Una vez lejos, se encontró con Oishi y Eiji. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Kaidoh estaba cerca, porque no tuvieron reparo en darse un beso en medio del patio de la escuela. Unas chicas que estaban cerca y que también estaban viendo la escena comenzaron a reírse y murmurar acerca de lo lindo del amor y demás disparates. El chico de ojos verdes tomó el camino contrario.

Cansado de tanto andar y que nadie le contestara sus preguntas, se sentó en un banco. No se había dado cuenta que había otra persona sentada en el otro extremo.

"Hola, Kaoru."

Kaoru levantó la mirada y vio a una chica de cabello corto y de color castaño claro. Por su uniforme era obvio saber que no pertenecía a Seigaku. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño libro que reconocía que estaba de moda entre las chicas, probablemente una novela de romance. El rostro de la chica le era familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

"Me llamo Tachibana Ann." Dijo la chica. "Soy de Fudomine."

El muchacho sólo asintió.

Esperen, si ella era una chica (¡doh!), entonces debía de saber que tanto revuelo había con eso de pasar tiempo de calidad a solas.

Lamentablemente, su cerebro algunas veces no funcionaba a la par con su boca, y artículo las palabras equivocadas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, el mismo se habría golpeado la cabeza.

Ann lo observó por unos momentos, considerando si debía contestarle o no. Luego de un rato, decidió que sí se merecía una respuesta. "Vine a reunirme con Momoshiro, nos vamos a pasear." Confesó, como si el hecho de irse de pinta (porque obviamente aún era horario escolar) era algo inocente.

"Ya veo…" ¿De verdad se atrevería a preguntarle¡Que rayos! Ya estaba cansado que todo el mundo lo mantuviera en las sombras. "Ann¿sabes lo que es pasar tiempo de calidad a solas?"

La chica de Fudomine lo miró como si fuera la criatura más extraña en la creación del Universo. Definitivamente Momoshiro tenía razón… aunque aún no estaba dispuesta a admitírselo. "¿A qué viene eso?"

"No tengo idea, Inui dijo que estaba relacionado con el capitan y con Fuji…"

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de la joven Tachibana, incluso se carcajeó un poco. "Toma, creo que necesitas esto más que yo." Le dijo, mientras ponía en las manos de Kaidoh el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ahora era el turno de Kaoru de ver a Ann como un bicho raro. "Tachibana¿qué tiene que ver un libro que tiene como portada dos hombres abrazándose en todo esto?"

"Ahí están tus respuestas." Le contestó sonriendo.

"Pero es una novela de romance." Dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Sí, admito que comienza muy cursi. Pero ve directamente a las páginas 67, 140, 159, 201, ahí están las partes más interesantes." Le ordenó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se ponía de pie. "Ahí viene Momo, ya debo irme. Buena suerte con tu investigación, Kaidoh." Y sin decir más, se marchó.

* * *

Ya tenía un buen rato en los vestidores del club de tenis. El libro que le había entregado Ann se encontraba enfrente de él, ocupando un puesto en el banco. El vestidor, hasta esos momentos se encontraba en silencio y desolado, pero todo el ambiente se vino abajo cuando se escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió de repente y luego se cerró de un golpe. Algo chocando contra los casilleros hizo que Kaoru estuviera alerta, quien sea que hubiera entrado no sabía que él estaba ahí adentro. 

Si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar el sonido de besos desesperados, respiración agitada y algo que se iba golpeando contra todos los casilleros.

"Aquí no podemos…"

"Pero Kuni-chan…"

"Te dije que no, Fuji…"

"Bien… pero prométeme que iras esta noche a mi casa. Mi familia se fue de viaje y Yuuta no vendrá…"

"Mm…"

"Quiero jugar contigo, Kuni-chan…"

"Deja de decirme Kuni-chan…"

"Lo hago a propósito… me porto mal para que me castigues."

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba nuevamente en la cafetería de la escuela, el Sol se ocultaba y desde hace mucho tiempo todos se habían marchado a sus hogares. El chico aún andaba con el libro y pensaba en lo acontecido durante ese día… especialmente lo ocurrido en el vestidor… ¿qué fue todo eso? 

Inui tampoco se había marchado y al encontrar a la serpiente de Seigaku sentado solo en la cafetería, decidió hacerle compañía. "¿Ya sabes a lo que me refería?" Le preguntó; mirando detenidamente, se dio cuenta que sobre la mesa había una novela yaoi. Sadaharu se preguntaba si Kaoru sabía qué era el libro que había paseado a luz pública por media escuela. El chico de lentes tomó el libro en sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo, murmurando más de una vez: "Muy interesante."

"No, y nadie me quiso explicar. Todos buscaban una excusa para escapar." Confesó, sintiéndose derrotado y dejando escapar un largo silbido serpentesco.

"Kaoru¿qué es esto?" Cuestionó levantando el libro.

"Ann dijo que las respuestas que buscaba estaban ahí… pero no comprendo lo que quiso decir."

Inui comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. "Jajajaja… Ay, Kaoru. Hagamos un trato…" Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Cuando sepas lo que quise decir, lo que es esto…" Le entregó el libro en sus manos. "… y crezcas un poco, me buscas y veremos si podemos hacer lo mismo."

Sin decir más, Sadaharu dejó a Kaoru mucho más confundido que al principio de todo el problema.

FIN

* * *

Sadaharu, eres un pervertido… Espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Me agradaría escuchar sus opiniones… ¡Gracias por leer! 


End file.
